Fifty Ways Suzaku Learns a Little About Himself
by Dragon Star Queen
Summary: Fifty Ways Suzaku Learns a Little About Himself, Love, and the Real World. 50 drabbles for the LJ community 50scenes. Suzaku/Lelouch. Gino/Suzaku. Suzaku/Euphemia.
1. Prompt 38 Syringe

The clicking of the phone when Gino hung it up was deafening. When Suzaku looked up from the OSI report he was reading he watched all the emotions melt from the blond Britannian's face. Suzaku's eyebrows knotted together, and he closed the folder.

"What was that all about?"

The Knight of Three let out a shaky breath as he tried to calm himself and force those happy-with-life emotions back onto his face, "my father just passed away."

The perpetual look of apathy that occupied Suzaku's face seemed to mold into something that was almost sympathetic. However, 'I'm sorry for you loss' just didn't seem to fit.

"Oh," he breathed and the room fell silent.

"Hey, Suzaku," Gino spoke up, "how do you want to die?"

As soon as Suzaku began to process the question there was a twinge in the back of his head. The twinge rapidly intensified as it shot through his neural network. He inwardly cringed as it delivered its final answer. The honorary Britannian knew he better play along with the answer he was about to give.

A cold smirk slid across the brunette knight's face. He chuckled and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to live forever."


	2. Prompt 14 Bleed

Suzaku's wide olive eyes looked up at Lelouch, "thank you for that," he muttered though he wasn't sure why.

He had just listened to Lelouch's smooth and strong voice justify the lie that kept him -Kururugi Genbu's murderer- safe for all these years. Necessary, if only to protect Japan's son, no, it wasn't even that. Kirihara only cared about keeping Britannia happy so they'd continue to purchase his sakuradite. He was glad the war had come to an end, and would lie for Suzaku to make sure it stayed that way.

Suzaku tore his eyes away from his friend when his hands started to burn. There was a spark behind his eyes. He blinked, trying to get rid of the pain. When his eyes opened again he saw blood on his hands. Warm blood, his father's blood, so warm it burned into his skin; and there was so much of it, more than he ever remembered.

He screamed out in the same fear and pain that he did seven years ago. He needed to wash his hands, scrub them raw just like he did that night. Scrub until skin stained in his father's blood was gone.

But he couldn't move. He couldn't even feel his legs. Neurotransmitters were sparking and fading before they even left his brain's cortex. He was so scared, his mind regressing back to being ten years old again. Except this time he couldn't run. He couldn't escape his father's dead body. Glossy eyes, just as green as his, staring back at him, dead, so lifeless, but still held the power to stare disapproving holes into his body.

His stomach knotted and twisted. He wrapped his arms around his torso, calloused, war torn fingers digging through his jacket, the imaginary blood on his hands staining his uniform.


	3. Prompt 12 Rose

"For me?" Suzaku mumbled, olive eyes falling to the rose Lelouch held out for him.

The prince grumbled as he forced the rose into his friend's hand. There was such a deep blush on his face Lelouch thought his skin was going to melt and slosh off. He was so embarrassed. It was the last time he'd ever take advice from a woman about this matter. He figured Milly had an idea why he was asking what to do for Suzaku's birthday… and Shirley, well, she probably thought the roses were for her.

_iNote to self: buy more roses_/i.

Suzaku's face seemed to light up as he took the single rose from his friend. Deep red petals spiraled out in a wide bloom, threatening to explode and rain down to the floor. The soldier shook his head, brunette bangs shielding his eyes. He instantly became unreadable to Lelouch as he fingered the stem of the flower, carefully avoiding its thorns.

"You didn't have to, Lelouch," he stated, his tone dull and almost uninterested. The smile had disappeared off his face.

"Shut up," Lelouch hissed folding his arms across his chest; he leaned back against the table behind him, "it's your birthday." Violet eyes looked away from the sudden emotional mess in front of him, "I missed the past seven of them, and you deserved something, as cheesy as it is."

"I didn't even realize it was today until you came over."

Lelouch grit his teeth, an aggravated groan shattered in his throat as he stood up straight, his fists shaking at his side. "Idiot!"

"Huh?" it was breathless as it left the soldier's lips. The chestnut bangs falling away from his wide olive eyes as he looked back at his friend.

"It's pathetic, the way you never think of yourself first," Lelouch snapped, anger resonating throughout the room.

Eyelids became heavy, eyes even further masked by his hair once more as he looked back down at the ground. "I would think you'd know me better than that by now, Lelouch," Suzaku muttered, still toying with the stem of the rose underneath his fingertips; this time pressing the calloused pads on the thorns. Maybe if he pressed hard enough he could finally feel something.

Suzaku set the rose down on the table, not bothering to find a makeshift vase for it. Something told him Lloyd didn't have a real vase in the apartment. The rose remained on the table top after Lelouch finally left for the day. Which really wasn't fair to the rose, it never asked if it could join Suzaku in his endless spiral of self-hate.


	4. Prompt 18 Lover

Finally something a little less depressing! It was written at three in the morning because I am an insomniac, sorry if it doesn't make much sense.

**

Lelouch liked to create the illusion that everything was still normal.

And, sometimes, Suzaku was delusional enough to believe he was still ten years old.

When they were together, at least in the beginning, it was so simple to pretend time stopped moving on August 9, 2010 a.t.b. And that they grew up together, best of friends, and everything they were in that moment.

The soldier pulled away, but still held either side of the prince's face in his hands. He couldn't help but chuckle as a pink flush danced across the fair toned cheeks.

"You know, I was the first one to kiss you then, too." Suzaku teased.

An aggravated groan shattered in his throat, violet eyes narrowing. He wanted to quite literally smack that cheeky grin off his friend's face; but the consequences for hitting Japan's Strongest Boy would result in more than being pinned up against the wall.

Even if any pain Suzaku caused him was in a (mostly) joking matter.

"Don't bring up ancient history!"

"Seven years hardly counts as ancient history, Lelouch."

Suzaku took a full step back, letting his hands fall to his sides as dead weight. His olive eyes fell from Lelouch's face, deciding it was a good time to study the _lovely _tile pattern.

"What!" The prince snapped, pushing himself off the wall.

The brunet looked back up at his friend. Olive eyes shimmering under a fine layer of well placed tears.

"Don't you want me?" Suzaku asked trying his best to sound hurt, but there was an unmistakable giddiness under the faux tears.

"Shut up," Lelouch sighed and rolled his eyes. But before he could respond any farther, Suzaku had him pinned to the wall once more.


	5. Prompt 21 Child

Lilac eyes look up at Suzaku as they dance across Lelouch's face. He is pleased, Suzaku seems to make Nunnally happy, which undoubtedly makes Lelouch happy.

The brunet shifts from foot to foot as he looks from the Britannian siblings and back towards the pond. He wanted to swim some more. Nunnally was growing tired due to sheer enjoyment; and that made her over protective big brother bring a halt to the fun day outside.

"Hey Lelouch…" He trails off worrying his lip between his teeth, "are you tired, too?"

The cool air under the tree is rapidly cooling off his fair skin. He isn't worried about himself getting sun burnt, but he is definitely worried about Nunnally at this point. Suzaku had laughed at him when he had asked for sunscreen, saying he never uses it, and that only weaklings worried about sunburns.

But it did feel nice in the shade, and Lelouch can feel his eyelids become heavy before he gives in and just let them close. "I'd like to rest for a while... it's really nice in the shade."

Suzaku rolls his eyes and sits down in the grass between the siblings. He pulls his knees up under his chin, resting his head there as he watches his friend. The prince seems so calm; it's a side Suzaku hardly ever sees. Probably because he was too busy yelling at him.

The two Britannians are almost motionless. There are soft noises coming from Nunnally. Her breathing is shallow, and Suzaku assumes she's asleep now, so he turns his attention to her brother.

"This is really boring, Lelouch," he states deciding Britannians have some of the worst stamina. Maybe he should take Lelouch to his lessons with Tohdoh-sensei to improve on this.

"I remember when we used to lay out in the gardens back in the homeland," he says without opening his eyes. His voice is nostalgic, and even a bit sad, "and if we stayed out long enough, we would look at the stars too."

Suzaku's eyebrows knot together at the center of his forehead, "Why would you every want to do that? Wouldn't you rather explore the garden?"

Lelouch shrugs his shoulders his head falling to the side. He still won't open his eyes to look at the Japanese boy.

"I just liked being with my brothers and sisters."

"Oh," Suzaku breathes. He scoots closer to Lelouch, his knees hitting the soft grass as his torso falls forward. Hands fly out to break his fall, one falling on top of Lelouch's.

"Do you like being with me now?"

Finally, the violet eyes open as they stare down at his hand covered by the tanned one. It confuses him; is this how friends are suppose to act? Suzaku would be his first so he's not sure. Do you treat them differently than family? He remembers holding Euphy's hand once or twice, but it never felt this i_nice_/i.

"I think so, we are friends after all, right?"

"Friends?" Suzaku repeats, his face growing warm, a blush, "yeah, you're right."

The boy scoots closer to his friend, mostly because he never did like staying still too long.

"So does this mean you trust me with Nunnally?"

Lelouch worries his bottom lip, almost biting hard enough to draw blood. The last time he ever trusted his sister with anyone she was shot at. After a long pause he finally speaks, his voice hesitant, "I think… I do."

Suzaku's stomach twists and knots in different directions as his body stiffens. Butterflies, or something like that; he seems remember Kaguya telling him about them once. Whatever they are, his face keeps growing hotter despite the cool shade.

"That makes me happy."

A smile spreads across Lelouch's face. It is an honest smile. His first since he came to Japan almost a year ago.

"I think I am happy too."

Suzaku moves even closer to the Britannian. He isn't sure what he heard, or what he's seeing. To him Lelouch and happy are two things that don't go together. He doesn't believe the sight in front of him.

"Really?"

"I think so, yeah."

"That's…" Suzaku trails off as his eyes fall to the Britannian's lips. They are slightly parted and emotionless, the smile sliding off them, but his face remaining bright. And his eyes, when Suzaku looks back up at them, are wide as if they consumed all the emotion off his face. They sparkle in the sun, almost as if they were dancing.

The brunet doesn't realize his face is mere inches from Lelouch's.

"Suzaku?" His voice cracks, nervousness settling in. The last time Suzaku was i_this_/i close to him the two of them had gotten into another physical fight. It ended with Lelouch finally managing to scratch the tanned skin with his nails. Lelouch ended up walking away with not only a bruised face, but also a bruised ego when Suzaku accused him of fighting like a girl.

Suzaku's eyes lock back on Lelouch's lips as his name leaves them. A breathless "yeah?" ghosts over his lips as he closes the space off between them, their lips finally touching and both boys freeze for a moment.

A struggled gasp breaks over Suzaku's lips. Neither of them is sure what to do next. Olive eyes snap up to see wide (scared) violet eyes looking back at him. Suzaku may have seen it done once or twice; so he closes his eyes and begins to move his lips against Lelouch's. But when the prince doesn't respond he pulls back. Maybe he is doing this wrong. He sits back on his feet, his hand pressed against his lips as if he wanted to keep Lelouch's warmth there a little bit longer.

"I-I'm sorry." He manages to stutter out an apology.

Lelouch stares at him, his body pressed up against the trunk of the tree defensively. It isn't that it felt bad, but he had never done it before.

"It's okay. I mean, isn't that what you're supposed to do when you like someone?"

Suzaku places his hands in his lap and stares at them so he doesn't have to look at his friend.

"Uh, yeah."

Lelouch shrugs, "I don't know, that's what I always thought."

Despite knowing more than any ten year old boy should ever know, Lelouch seems relatively emotionally unfazed when compared with Suzaku. The topic of homosexuality wasn't one a prince should be bothered with. However, it was something Genbu all but cemented into his son's head as wrong.

"And you like me, right?"

Olive eyes snap up, "I—I," a wave confusion washes over his face cascading over his thoughts and dulling his eyes. It's true, he has learned to like Lelouch; but that doesn't make it right to kiss i_another boy_/i. i_Because I like you, or just because I b__**like**__/b you. I shouldn't __**blike**__/b you, Lelouch. You're a boy, and what if father found out?! I—but maybe you're right. It's just because you're my friend./i_ Suzaku physically winces, his face scrunching up like a wrinkled piece of paper. Thinking really hurt, sometimes. He didn't understand how Lelouch could be so good at it.

"I do like you," he finally says at length, all the air in his lungs following the words out of his mouth.

Lelouch smiles at the warmly Japanese boy. He can't help it, all of a sudden all these positive emotions have flooded through his body. Maybe it isn't just seeing his sister happy- Suzaku makes him happy by himself.

"It's okay, then."

Suzaku can't seem to shake what he's done. To him it felt right, but he knows better. His father has told him more than once it is wrong. i_But I didn't mind doing it, and I do like you… but I can still hear my father nagging in the back of my head, shit, I hate thinking, so much_/i.

"Even if you're a boy too, it's still okay?"

The prince shrugs and moves closer to Suzaku this time, "Kissing is a form of affection, Suzaku. You do it when you like someone."

Suzaku clenches his hands in his lap as he looks down at them. He doesn't want to look at Lelouch anymore now that he's close to him again.

"Right…"

The smile falls from his face, and with it all the happiness seems to rush out of his body as well. Lelouch doesn't understand. It made him feel so happy, so why is Suzaku acting so off.

"Is it because I'm Britannian?"

Suzaku's eyes snap up, shocked, and suddenly he feels really horrible when he sees the hurt play off his friends face. "What?! No- I really do like you, Lelouch."

"Then what is it?"

Suzaku looks away, behind Lelouch and to Nunnally. She's still sound asleep. For a brief moment he wonders what she would think if she knew her brother just kissed another boy.

"My father told me it was wrong for boys to kiss boys."

"Oh," Lelouch sighs but keeps his eyes on his friend, "well, I've never heard of that."

"But," Suzaku started looking back at Lelouch. His friend always had the answers to everything, so was his father wrong about this? "It didn't feel wrong, I don't understand," he reaches up, scratching his temple, "I'm confused."

"If it feels right what's the problem?"

Suzaku sighed. He felt defeated on the inside. He wanted to trust what Lelouch was saying to be right, but he couldn't shake what his father taught him, either.

"Boys should kiss girls."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Olive eyes grow wide, "well, no, not yet."

"Then how do you know if it will feel any different?" Lelouch reaches out, his lanky fingers resting on Suzaku's shoulder, making the boy look up at him.

"If it feels right to you, then that's what matters, right?"

Suzaku stays silent for a moment. He worries his lip, trying to figure out who is the right one, this boy who he's hardly known for a year, or his father who he respected out of sheer fear.

"I guess you're right."

As he admits that Lelouch was in fact right, he can feel his heart begin to race. A soft bush crawls across his face. He bows his head, his shaggy brunet locks falling in his eyes as he watches the Britannian.

"Did you like it?"

Lelouch chuckles lightly, "I like liking you."

"I—I mean the kiss," the word feels so heavy as he forces it out of his mouth.

"We could do it again," Lelouch offers, a blush starting to creep across his face as well, "I mean, maybe it was an accident we liked it, right?"

Suzaku simply nods as he leans in, olive eyes trained on Lelouch's lips. It is an awkward kiss, drenched in an obvious innocence. Suzaku's hand placed awkwardly on Lelouch's shoulder as he pushes himself off his feet. Lelouch's lips pressed firmly against his friend's, their kissing is messy and out of sync.

But Lelouch was right.

Nothing had ever felt more iright/i to Suzaku than in that very moment in the cool shade of the tree that summer afternoon.


	6. Prompt 10 Forget

C.C. tossed Zero's mask straight up in the air with little effort as if it was a simple tennis ball before catching it and tossing it again. Golden eyes were trained on the mask, watching it rise and fall without moving her head, and definitely not looking at the _new_ Zero as she talked to him.

"Did you ever tell Lelouch you loved him?" She asked out of nowhere in her semi-interested tone.

The olive green eyes looked away from her. He kind of hated being with her all the time now, all she did was remind him of Lelouch. And when it wasn't C.C. it was Nunnally. It was too much sometimes. All he wanted to do was forget his past and continue living this life of not living.

It was only when Suzaku didn't answer her did she stop tossing the mask. She tilted her head in his direction, her lime colored hair cascading over her shoulder.

"Well?"

"Maybe once or twice," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Was it when you were still children?" She assumed. Suzaku had known for awhile that C.C. took up _ stalking_ Lelouch shortly after he arrived in Japan.

"No, I didn't understand my feelings back then," he said. I he had maybe then he would have said something. Looking back it was easy to tell, even at a young age he had fallen in love with the Britannian prince. There was no denying the lightness he felt in his heart whenever their bodies accidently brushed against each other when they were playing, and the blush that would crawl across his face when Lelouch would ask him why he was grinning like an idiot. Or the pride he felt when he would protect his only friend from the other kids in town.

Lelouch was the first to give him a reason to live and protect those close to him.

"Then it was at Ashford, correct?"

"No."

Not when they had met on the roof. And it wasn't after dinner, or the time they caught Arthur together. There were never any 'I love you's after sex. And it wasn't even muttered the last time they spoke together as friends before the Special Zone was put into effect. Even if Suzaku desperately wanted to say it at that point.

"Then when was it?"

Suzaku's eyes narrowed on the witch. He did not appreciate her dragging all these carefully buried memories to the surface.

"Why do you care?"

She shrugged, looking away from him, her eyes fixing on Suzaku's cell phone on the table. _Maybe I should order a pizza, _ she thought.

"I don't really, just trying to start a conversation."

"Well, what about you? Did you ever tell him?" Suzaku challenged the question back to her. Maybe he could get her to talk and he could forget before he completely remembered.

"I never loved him," she said with no emotion behind her words, "what we had was completely contractual, I like it that way, never any more or any less than what is expected."

Suzaku laughed bitterly, "you're lying."

She looked back at the brunette, her eye brows raising curiously, "oh, am I?"

A sad smile slid across his face, his voice soft, "he loved you."

Other than a tiny gasp that died in her throat she stayed silent. She looked down at Zero's mask she still held in her hands, brushing her fingers over the purple face as if she was petting it. "Always the liar, aren't you, Lelouch?" she whispered to herself and no one.

"Tell me, Suzaku, when did _ you_ tell Lelouch?"

Suzaku stared down at his clenched fists. Hands that have murdered tens of thousands. His father. Lelouch.

A sinner's hands.

"During his assassination," his voice was quiet and slow as he spoke, barely betraying the tears that instantly collected in his eyes, "I didn't want him to die not knowing- he probably didn't even hear but!" he lost it, tears coursing down his cheeks unchecked.

C.C. stood up, smiling knowingly the corners of her lips turned up, "don't worry, Suzaku," she said handing him the mask. He looked up at her, olive eyes searching her face.

"He knows."


	7. Prompt 01 Hero

Suzaku crashed down against the mats, clenching his teeth against the pain. Tohdoh was staring down at him with cold eyes, his arms stiffly by his sides.

"Suzaku," his voice was just as cold as his battle worn face, "you're not even trying."

"_Sensei_, I- I'm," Suzaku began to stutter an apology when Tohdoh's eyes narrowed on him. He knew enough to shut up.

"There is no time for excuses on the battle field, Suzaku," Tohdoh stated as he turned away, "go home until you're serious about your lessons."

"But, _sensei_, I am!"

"No you're not. Now go home, your lessons are over for today." Tohdoh said before he turned and left the room.

Suzaku's hands balled into fists as he watched Tohdoh's back. The boy stood up and brushed himself off, his olive eyes were narrow and angry. He turned on his heel and walked outside. The slight breeze quickly cooling off his heated skin and temper.

***

Lelouch sighed as he rested his head in his hands. He was sitting on the steps leading up to the storage shed, a wire basket next to him. The prince was tired of waiting for Suzaku to show up.

'_How could I have even believed that he would show up? They're all the same, breaking promises. No one can be trusted! It's just going to be me and Nunnally, forever.'_

Lelouch grunted and stood up, picking up the basket as he did so. He was going to have to go into town alone (he needed to make it back before Nunnally woke up from her nap, so she wouldn't have to wait for dinner). Just as he began to walk down the path towards town the bushes rustled behind him. The prince turned around startled. _'Boys from town?! I haven't even left the shrine yet!'_

The Britannian's heart slowed as he saw the familiar mess of brown hair and striking olive eyes.

"Lelouch!" the boy called out as he ran toward his friend.

An aggravated sound cracked in Lelouch's throat as he began to walk down the stairs of the Kururugi Shrine.

"I thought you'd never show up."

"Oh, yeah, about that- I'm sorry, Lelouch." Suzaku apologized all in one breath.

"Whatever," the prince sighed and shook his head, "I wasted a lot of time waiting for you."

Suzaku placed his hands behind his head as his face slid into a pout similar to that of a wounded puppy, "Well I know how we can make up for lost time!" He said suddenly as a grin spread across his face. He grabbed the basket from Lelouch, "race you to the bottom!" he challenged before taking off into a full sprint.

"Oi, Suzaku! Wait!" Lelouch yelled out even though he knew it was useless. He shook his head before he began to chase after the older boy.

Suzaku reached the bottom of the stairs seconds later, breathing barely laboring as he turned around to wait for Lelouch. He laughed as Lelouch finally made it down the stairs, panting heavily.

"I won!" Suzaku said triumphantly between laughs.

Amethyst eyes narrowed on the Japanese boy, "only because you're an exercise nut."

"You're just too weak, Lelouch!" Suzaku teased as he waited another moment for the Britannian to catch his breath, "you should come to lessons with Tohdoh-_sensei_ with me."

"Absolutely not!" Lelouch rejected the idea the moment it left Suzaku's lips.

"Why not?!"

Lelouch's cheeks dusted pink; he couldn't even keep up with Suzaku. He didn't even want to imagine what it would be like trying to keep up with the boy's teacher.

"Because I have to take care of Nunnally."

And that wasn't a lie.

"If you were stronger you could come into town by yourself," Suzaku pointed out as the finally made it to the marketplace. He saw a few boys from town eyeing Lelouch disapprovingly. But none of them would make a move as long as Suzaku was near the Britannian.

"Do you not like coming with me?" Lelouch asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"What?! Of course I like coming with you. You're really fun, Lelouch, I like to be with you a lot!"

The prince bowed his head. His cheeks grew hot as his eyes softened. He smiled too, even if it was a small one.

"That's good." Lelouch whispered.

Suzaku raised his eyebrows as he watched his friend. Lelouch sure was acting odd all of a sudden. The Britannian ducked into a stall, and Suzaku followed after him. The boys finished shopping mostly in a comfortable silence.

When they reached the edge of the marketplace Suzaku stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked, gripping his basket of food tighter.

"Wait right here, I'll be right back."

Before Lelouch could protest Suzaku had disappeared back into the crowd of people. Lelouch felt his anxiety rise slightly without the security of Suzaku's presence. It didn't take long for the boys in town to notice either.

Lelouch gasped, the wire basket clanging against the cobblestones under his feet.

***

"Thank you," Suzaku smiled as he traded his yen for the fresh strawberries.

The elderly lady smiled and waved as Suzaku walked back outside.

Olive eyes automatically began to scan the crowd for the Britannian. They slowly went wide as he saw a group of kids his age standing in the middle of the crowd taking turns as they swung punches at Lelouch. The adults all turned away from the boys, not caring that a Britannian was getting beaten up. As far as they were concerned he deserved it.

"Shit-!" Suzaku muttered as he dropped the bag of strawberries where he stood before charging into the middle of the circle of boys. Suzaku blocked a whole round of hits from the boys as Lelouch sat on the ground cowering at his feet. Lelouch's face and arms were bruised and bleeding.

"Leave him alone, he hasn't done anything wrong!" Suzaku snapped, pushing the boys away to give Lelouch some room to breathe.

"Why do you insist on protecting this Brit shit, Kururugi?!" One of the boys yelled back as he went to punch Suzaku.

Suzaku's eyes narrowed as he grabbed the boy's wrist, fisting his shirt in his other hand. With little effort he had flipped the boy over onto his back.

"He's not, he's my friend! And that's why I protect him!" Suzaku cried out, as he knocked another boy off his feet.

Lelouch looked up at him. "Suzaku," he whispered, amazed.

"Get the hell out of here, all of you!" Suzaku demanded, his shoulders shaking in anger. It took everything he had to hold himself back. He was a serious fighter; he wasn't going to use his power unless he needed to.

The two boys scrambled to their feet before running away followed closely by the others. Suzaku watched them disappear into the crowd of people before he bent down in front of Lelouch. His shoulders shook again as he bowed his head; a hot rush of tears ran down his face.

"Sor—sorry, Lelouch!" he choked on his words as he cried harder.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch rushed to his knees. His hands froze before he touched the Japanese boy. His fingers twitched as he reached out to brush them against the tear stained cheeks. The warm tears collected on his fingertips as his chest constricted. This boy was sure a weird one, acting like a hero one moment and a baby the next.

"Suzaku, why are you crying?"

"Because-" Suzaku gasped, digging his nails into the dirt beneath him, "because I was the one who left you, I shouldn't have done that!"

Lelouch smiled sadly, cupping the side of Suzaku's face in his hand. He brushed his thumb over the tanned cheek trying to calm the older boy down. Olive eyes locked with amethyst ones through all the tears. Lelouch sighed. "All this did was prove your point that I am weak."

"N-no," Suzaku's eyes fell away, "I'm suppose to protect you, I promised Nunnally I would."

Lelouch stared at Suzaku unable to move. His lips were slightly parted as he watched his friend. _'Suzaku- you...'_

"Kururugi Suzaku doesn't break promises!" He swiped the sleeve of his kimono across his face as he abruptly stood up. Lelouch felt his heart twist as their sort-of-embrace was broken. Suzaku stuck out his hand, helping Lelouch to his feet.

"I swear to you, Lelouch, I will always be your strength!" He promised, placing his hand over his heart. His face was serious, as he watched Lelouch for a response.

The Britannian's lips curled up into a smile as he began to chuckle. It was an honest laugh from his gut.

"You dork."

"I'm being serious!" Suzaku snapped, his eyes narrowing on the prince.

Lelouch bent down to pick up the basket, "I know you are," He reached out and took Suzaku's hand in his as he began to pull the older boy out of the marketplace.

"Come on, Nunnally is waiting."


End file.
